


Cups

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s), Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione is avoiding reading something important. Can Ron get her to read it and not fear the consequences?





	Cups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Written for Wordsmith & Betas #DrabbleFriday from a picture prompt by xxDustnight88
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/37026152062/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Kettle whistles  
Cup fills  
Beans scattered on the table

Bubble rise  
Tub fills  
Clothes scatter on the floor

Papers rattle  
Cup empties  
A quiet morning begins

Body settles  
Mind empties  
A quiet morning begins

Russet hair ruffles  
Body settles  
Bertie Botts hit the door

Chestnut curls fall  
Bubbles rise  
Water hits the floor

“Mione, love  
You can’t hide in there.  
It won’t go away.”

“Ronald, dear  
I am not hiding.  
Go away.”

Water cools  
Cup empties  
Beans hit the door

Water cools  
Bubbles disappear  
Towel falls to the floor

Azure eyes twinkle  
Restless finger twine  
Questions fill his mind

Chocolate eyes close  
Restless mind turns  
Question wanting answers

“Mione, love,  
Just get out of the bath.  
Bubbles won’t make it go away.”

“Ronald, dear.  
Just go get the book.  
Bertie Bots won’t make it disappear.”

Kettle whistles  
Cup fills  
Book settles on the floor

Drain opens  
Water disappears  
Feet settle on the floor

Scarred hands steady  
Pages turn slowly  
Waiting for the door to open

Scared eyes scan  
Reflections emerge slowly  
Waiting for secrets to reveal

“Mione, love.  
I am going to continue drinking my tea  
And pretend you did not say that.”

“Ronald, dear.  
I am going to continue explaining my point  
And pretend you are listening.”

Head lifts  
Arms open  
Rising on unsteady legs

Door opens  
Tears fall  
Walking into open arms

Azure eyes close  
Savoring her trust  
Holding his greatest treasure

Chocolate eyes settle  
Soaking in his strength  
Holding her greatest fear

“Mione, love.  
This is what I knew we could do.  
Trust me.”

“Ronald, dear  
When did you grow so strong?  
Love you.”


End file.
